


V bolesti

by Puellainrotis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Gen, Inspired by a Queen Song, Self-Hatred, The Fall (Good Omens)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Lord, what you're doing to me?Padlý anděl v obklopení bolesti, nenávisti a lítosti.
Kudos: 3





	V bolesti

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777364) by [Puellainrotis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis)



Posledních pár let, od toho, co padl, se naučil spát, protože nechtěl být vzhůru. Zvykl si do spánku utíkat před problémy, před bolestí, Bohem, Satanem i sám před sebou. Zvykl si utíkat do spánku před celým světem. Možná nepotřeboval spánkem načerpávat energii, ale přímo zoufale potřeboval únik, který mu spánek poskytoval. 

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little.

Padnout bolí. Snést se vycházkovým tempem k zemi bolí úplně stejně. I žít po pádu bolí. Bolest rozdrcené duše se spojuje s bolestí zničeného, pošpiněného těla, a dohromady společně tvoří bolest, která každou vteřinu připomíná jeho osud. Je to urputná, nemizící bolest, jako kdyby se ho snažily pohltit plameny. Ironické, ale přesně takový je to pocit, být padlý anděl, démon, bytost pekelná. Spalující plameny, které nelze uhasit. 

Can barely stand on my feet. 

Některé dny to bylo přímo nesnesitelné. Zasténal bolestí, která se hbitě prokousala oparem spánku, aby se opět uvelebila v jeho vědomí. Těžce polkl a zatnul ruce do pěstí pod další vlnou utrpení, kterou to vyvolalo. Rána bývala nejhorší. 

Přinutil se otevřít oči. Úzké hadí zornice se upřely nahoru. Tam to všechno začalo. Tam byla Ona. A není to tak dlouho, co tam byl i on, Crawly, i když tehdy mu ještě říkali jinak. Jenže to bylo všechno pryč. Teď byl na Zemi, na zemi, a bolel. Tak hrozně bolel! 

S vypětím všech sil se posadil a z pootevřených rtů mu vyšlo další bolestné heknutí. Dnešek byl vážně špatný den. Zatnul zuby a se zdaleka ne první a rozhodně ne poslední sebenenávistnou myšlenkou toho dne se pokusil zvednout se na nohy.

Zatočila se mu hlava a zanadával.  
Nenáviděl Ji. A nenáviděl sebe, ještě víc než kdy nenáviděl Ji. Nenáviděl tělo, které mu dala, v kterém jej poslala na Zem, které proklela vší tou bolestí.  
Take a look in the mirror and cry.  
Někdy zahlédl svůj odraz ve vodě a měl chuť řvát, plakat, obojí, dokud by jeho propůjčené tělo nezmizelo. Když byl anděl, sám sobě se líbil, aspoň co si vzpomínal. Pak, jako edenský had, brzy přijal hada jako svoji podstatu. Stal se jím.

Ale teď? Tohle tělo bylo podivné, nesedí jako příliš velká bota, připadalo mu falešné. Byl plazem uvězněným v lidském těle, bolavém a tak hrozně, hrozně nepohodlném! Všechno před Pádem měl zamlžené, koncept fungování lidské schránky byl už tak cizí, vzdálený… Neuměl své nové tělo, bizarní poničenou karikaturu toho, čím dříve býval, pořádně ovládat, a navíc v něm cítil tolik bolesti. Nenáviděl ty dlouhé rozevláté končetiny a páteř, která jej držela vzpřímeně. Dělat kroky mu připadalo tak nepřirozené… 

Lord, what you're doing to me...

Nechtěl padnout. Jen se bavil se špatnými lidmi. Jen se ptal. Měl otázky, protože chtěl vědět. Porozumět, pochopit. Proto svedl Evu, aby kousla do toho jablka. Vědění je důležité. Jenže Ona nesouhlasila. Ona jej potrestala. Všemohoucí jej nechala padnout. 

I have spent all my years in believing you. 

Byl stvořen jako Její anděl. V Nebi se mu líbilo, měl to tam rád. Rád tvořil všechny ty hvězdy a planety, věci, které mohli lidé obdivovat, jako milující matka vybírající svému miminku pěkné hračky. Nikdy nechtěl být démon, nechtěl dělat problémy, jen se mu příčilo slepě dělat, co se po něm chtělo, aniž by chápal proč.  
Klást otázky stačilo, aby padl. Pár otázek jej zvládlo zničit, rozdrtit. Kdyby věděl, co ho čeká, snad by raději nemluvil vůbec. Věčné mlčení se nezdálo tak hrozné v porovnání s věčnou bolestí. 

But I just can't get no relief, Lord! 

Zmírní se ta bolest někdy? Zvykne si na ni? Přestane někdy toužit dělat dobré skutky? Stane se stejně odporným tvorem jako většina starších démonů? Nechtěl to. Nechtěl být zlý. Nechtěl být odporným stvořením prolezlým červy. Ne. Chtěl povstat. Chtěl být dobrý, chtěl být anděl. Chtěl, i když věděl, že nemůže.  
Tělem se mu prohnala další dávka plamenů, až měl pocit, jako by mu na zádech, v místech, kde vyrůstala dříve sněhobílá křídla, jež nedávno změnila peří na uhlově černé, vyrostla křídla nová, tvořená divokým ohněm. Zasyčel, ten zvuk spíše hadí než lidský, a podlomila se mu kolena. 

I get down on my knees. 

Neměl sílu se zvednout. Ne teď a měl pocit, že možná už nikdy. Zůstal klečet na špinavé zemi, vztek bublající v jeho nitru a málem přehlušující bolest, a nedokázal potlačit pocit ponížení. 

Přišel o všechno. Už nikdy se nebude potulovat v Zahradě. Už nikdy nebude tvořit hvězdy. Už nikdy nebude dělat dobré skutky nebo zázraky. Už nikdy nepřestane cítit bolest a prázdnotu. Už nikdy nebude anděl. 

And I start to pray. 

Únavou, bolestí, zoufalstvím, nechal k zemi klesnout i svou hlavu a dlouhé rezavé vlasy zakryly pohled do jeho obličeje. 

Existuje něco, co by Ji přimělo změnit názor? Co by Jí mohlo dokázat, že Ji nechtěl zradit? Že do pekla nepatří? V duchu k ní začal promlouvat, omlouvat se, vysvětlovat, prosit. 

Věděl, že je to zbytečné. Že Ona své názory nemění. Neměl nic, čím by ji mohl přesvědčit. Nikdo neměl nic, čím by mohl přesvědčit Boha změnit názor. Ona je Všemohoucí. Může všechno. Třeba přimět vás padnout, když se moc ptáte. A vy ji nemůžete přimět vás vzít zpět, když slíbíte, že už se víc ptát nebudete.  
Musíte se smířit s tím, že Ona už vás nikdy znovu nepřijme. 

Cítil, jak se mu z očí vyvalily slzy. Slzy lítosti, bolesti, nenávisti i ponížení. Neměl chuť ani sílu zvednout svou neforemnou končetinu a setřít kapky z tváře. Nechal je téct. 

'Til the tears run down from my eyes.


End file.
